Waking Up With Strangers
by PatrickStumpIsMyDad
Summary: When Light Yagami wakes up in yet another unfamiliar bed, will it be just another one night stand or something.. Different? College AU.


I'm not sure what's happening. My whole world feels like I've been submerged underwater and I can't see anything because everything around me is cloaked in darkness. Pain shoots through me as I try to get my bearings, my head thumping along to the music I can hear in the distance. This is not my house, where the fuck am I?

I grasp at the unfamiliar bed sheets and my hand brushes against skin that doesn't belong to me. So I'm not alone.. Well that explains the pain in my lower back. Fuck. I said I'd stop doing this to myself, but here I am again, waking up in a strange room with a naked stranger beside me.

They move beside me, shifting the mattress so that I'm unexpectedly jostled toward them. I brace myself against strong biceps as my nose is buried in feathery hair. It smells like strawberries.

"You finally woke up," the stranger chuckles. His voice is silky and deep and I know exactly why drunken Light decided it was a good idea to sleep with him.

"Yeah, sorry, I was probably pretty sloppy last night," I blush. I hate having to explain myself the next morning. He flicks on the lamp beside the bed and I can tell from his comfort level that this is either his room or someone he knows quite well. He takes me in with dark eyes that sparkle with intelligence and curiosity. Oh yes, I can definitely see why this happened.

"It's fine. Everyone got pretty crazy last night. I'm Beyond, if you don't remember," he grins, choosing to kiss my cheek instead of shaking my hand. "You're Light, if my drunk brain serves me?" I nod and give him a small smile. I hate it when they don't remember me. He reaches for his cellphone and groans. I glimpse at the device and see that it says it's around 9 in the morning. "I'm late for school. Why are the best parties always throughout the week," he groans, forcing himself out of bed.

I follow, not wanting to spend any more time than I have to in this house considering I don't even know who lives here. "I'm late too.. My school is just around the block, though these clothes hardly seem appropriate for To-Oh," I sigh, glaring at my clothing on the floor. It's obvious by the smell of them that someone spilled liquor on me.

"You go to To-Oh? So do I!" He smiles at me again, and I find myself staring at him for longer than I'd like to admit. It shouldn't be fair for someone to be so aesthetically pleasing and smart, since he passed the extremely difficult entrance exams of the university. "Do you live near here? I drove, so I could take you home and you could change, then we could eat some breakfast and get to school in time for third hour?" I can tell by the way that he bites his lip slightly that he isn't used to putting himself in a position that could get him rejected.

Part of me wants to say no thanks and go home, shower his smell off of me, and forget this just like all the others. However, that shy look on his face gets the best of me and I find myself nodding. He beams at me and it fills me with a strange warmth to know I made him happy just by agreeing to have breakfast with him.

"This is my room, in case you're wondering why I'm going through the closets," he chuckles, beginning to riffle through his clothing, deciding to bring it with him instead of putting it on. "I'll shower at yours if that's okay? Who knows how many drunken strangers are passed out in my bathroom."

My parents should be out for the day and Sayu off to school so I agree, smiling at him. "From what I can remember, this was a pretty fun party. Do you throw them often?" I mostly just ask to fill the silence as we begin down the stairs and through his living room to the front door. Every couch and chair has teenagers fast asleep on it and I giggle slightly at the cringe he makes when he observes the mess.

"No, I'm not really a partier," he laughs. "My brother's girlfriend is some big model, Misa Amane? She decided our house would be the 'bestest spot for a killer party ever!'" He mocks her high pitched voice and I piece together that it was in fact the blonde model that had invited a few of my friends.

He nods toward a black car and I slide into the passenger seat, admiring the obviously expensive car though it shouldn't come as a surprise since this is a prestigious neighbourhood and his house is obviously just as luxurious. I give him directions and we make light conversation as he eases the car into the street.

We talk about school and I'm glad to find that it's only a little bit awkward. Usually I avoid my one night stands like the plague lest they realize that drunken Light isn't much like sober Light at all. It's embarrassing what a mess I become when intoxicated. As the car parks in my driveway, I lead him inside and up to my room.

"I have a shower in here and there's one down the hall as well. Help yourself to anything you need," I mention, beginning to look for my own clothes.

"Can I shower with you?"

I'm a bit caught off guard by the question and I snap my head around to look at him. "Uhh.." Say something idiot. The last thing I need is for him to think I'm some babbling moron. "Sure?" Well that wasn't exactly the answer I expected to come out of my mouth, but I couldn't show the insecurity now. Anyways, it was just a shower.

I lead him into the bathroom and watch out of the corner of my eye as he sheds his clothes without a shred of insecurity. I self consciously follow suit and soon we're both in my small shower, naked and dripping from the hot water cascading down on us. I try not to stare, but he really is beautiful. He isn't toned the same way I am from tennis, but he's got a soft muscled look that drunken Light tends to go for.

He's without concern as he soaps himself up and helps himself to my expensive shampoo. How could someone be so casual while naked with a virtual stranger? This goes against everything I find proper, but I find myself following his lead.

"Get my back," he asks, quirking an eyebrow at me and turning around. I take the washcloth from him and do as he requests, secretly liking the way his back muscles ripple under my fingertips. When I finish he returns the favor and we rinse off. I toss him a towel and he saunters into my room not bothered in the least.

I dress hurriedly, not wanting to be indecent in front of him for longer than I have to be lest his unashamed nature influence me into jumping him or something crazy like that. When we're both dressed, he goes so far as to use my tooth brush which makes me cringe but the way he does things so sure of himself makes me not stop him. He's my polar opposite, I've decided.

He takes me to a nice café for breakfast. I order black coffee and a simple muffin and he orders what I'm sure is half the restaurant's food supply. I smile behind my cup as I watch him scarf down pancake after pancake. We don't speak much since he's busy stuffing his mouth, but I find myself a bit sad when he pays the bill and leads me to the car to go to school. If this is like any other of my one night stands, this'll be the last I see of him.

He takes my phone while I'm not paying attention. I want to tell him that texting and driving is dangerous but something about him brings out the reckless in me. "My number's in there now so you have no excuse not to text me," he grins, as if he's read my mind. I smile slightly, still unsure of how I feel about this. It's terribly out of my norm.

I text the number instantly so he'll have mine as well, and I find myself grinning as we walk into the university together. He follows me to my locker, apparently as unhappy about parting as I am. I let him push me up against the cold metal and kiss me even though I'm not sure why. None of this makes sense. I should be running to class, getting away from this man that brings out the illogical in me, but instead I open my mouth when his tongue requests entry.

"I'll see you later?" He asks the question when we finally break for air, my hair a mess and the hallway beginning to fill with students as classes change. I can see the insecurity in his eyes again and I realize this is probably new to him as well. I bite my lip and nod, full on smiling when he kisses my cheek.

He disappears into the crowd of students and I find myself eager to see him again already. I give my head a firm shake, deciding I need to focus on school and get rid of the stupid butterflies in my stomach. I'll probably never see him again. It was just another one night stand. Nothing special, and nothing different. I have myself almost completely talked into letting it go as I sit down at my desk for honours English.

That is, until my phone chimes and the letter B with a little heart beside it lights up my phone. The text is simple, but it's enough to make me certain I won't be forgetting about Beyond for quite a while.

[Text from: B 3] Want to grab supper? I really don't want this to be a one time thing.

This time, I really am finished sleeping with strangers at parties, but now it's because there's only one person I want to be with, even if my logical side is telling me it's a terrible idea. I return his text before sliding my phone into my pocket, a stupid, love struck smile on my face.


End file.
